galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefuria
Nefuria is the mysterious first officer of Rezom's raider fleet who later turns out to be the leader of a Val-Fasq force that invades Transbaal territory. She pursued Tact and the Elsior throughout most of the game. Appearance Nefuria is a tall, frighteningly pale woman who primarily wore colors of purple and magenta that hinted at her true nature of not being completely human. She had long, dark blue hair that reached her back which was kept together with a purple accessory. When her Val-Fasq origins are revealed, she openly shows off the hereditary lines all Val-Fasq show when they are interfaced with machinery. History At some time during after the War with Eonia concluded, Nefuria found a surviving member of Eonia's coup and also regained control of the core of the Black Moon to rebuild the black, automated fleet. Nefuria acted as Rezom's first officer in the faux "new" coup. Nefuria and Rezom would be defeated with the reunited Angel Wing but be confronted where the Black Moon's core would be found under her control. Rezom would be defeated in this encounter once again but Nefuria would assure him that she would be able to defeat the Elsior and the Angel Wing after his successful diversion. The Elsior fires the Chrono Break Cannon and chips away at the large structure the core was located in but out of the sediment of the structure emerges an enormous ship. She reveals the O-Gaub, a powerful supercarrier that possess a shield that the Chrono Break Cannon cannot pierce. Rezom is delighted by his subordinate's ace in the hole and orders for counterattack but Nefuria reveals her true intentions and assumes control of Rezom's ship to collide it with the Elsior. The Elsior however makes out of the collision and retreats through Chrono Drive. Through Noa's information, Nefuria comes from an ancient race of conquerors known as the Val-Fasq and possess an uncanny ability to directly interface with machines. More importantly, the supercarrior, O-Gaub is wreaking havoc across the Transbaal Empire and is on a warpath to the White Moon and the Elsior's crew must find a way to stop it. Noa and Shatoyarn's cooperation leads to the creation of a field canceler that will negate the O-Gaub's shields but only if the device is close to the vessel. The Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing clears a path to the supercarrier where Tact and his chosen Angel will pilot the Unit 7 carrying both the Chrono Break Cannon and the field canceler to annihilate the O-Gaub with Nefuria inside. Personality In her guise under Rezom's command, Nefuria was subservient and feigned loyalty to Rezom's "leadership". Using his incompetence and blind pride, Nefuria used him as a temporary figurehead to utilize the recovered Black Moon core to reconstruct her true goal to conquer Transbaal. When her true colors are revealed, Nefuria shows an immensely sadistic and prideful nature as she carves a path to the White Moon and Transbaal. Nefuria's origins as a Val-Fasq puts her mindset in a realm far above "humans" and considers herself their superior and offers them a place underneath her. Her pride blinded to think that the humans would have no chance in countering her superior technology and did not consider the closing Elsior a threat in the final battle. Trivia * She is shown communicating with her superior officer in one occasion and while the leader of the Val-Fasq is revealed to be Gern, this younger, shadowed figure is never revealed. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Val-Fasq Category:Legitimate Transbaal Empire Forces